


少年事32

by balabala2



Category: M-fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balabala2/pseuds/balabala2
Kudos: 2





	少年事32

chapter 32  
王一博茫然地眨了眨眼睛，愣愣地看着宣萱。  
宣萱却被他逗笑了。  
“烧傻了？头还疼不疼？”

王一博还是没有反应过来。

“我叫宣萱，我们……之前见过的。你不要误会，是我自己要过来的。你现在感觉怎么样，要不要喝点粥？”  
宣萱端着粥，扭头去叫刘海宽。  
“海宽，他醒了。”

王一博任由刘海宽帮他量了体温，然后扶他坐起来，靠着枕头。

“我是不是吓到你了？”  
宣萱有些不好意思，“我我煮的有粥，要不要吃点？”

看出他的不自在，宣萱把粥递给刘海宽，自己站起来四处打量着这间卧室。

“我还是第一次来这里。”宣萱回头对他笑,“我以前只见过它的设计图纸，这栋房子是肖战自己设计的。原来建好是这个样子啊，好漂亮。”

刘海宽喂他吃了点粥，王一博吃不下去，他现在如坐针毡，头还昏昏沉沉的，这种情况算是原配打上门了吗？  
他在宣萱面前天然处于劣势，无论从道德层面还是肖战的感情方面。  
他甚至晕晕乎乎想待会宣萱会怎么骂他，或者怎么打他，他现在没有力气，就算有力气他也不可能还手，毕竟是他破坏了人家的感情。

“好乖的猫啊！”宣萱看到坚果，忍不住撸了一把，坚果早在酒吧学得自来熟，撒娇地挥着肉嘟嘟的小爪子求抱抱。

刘叔叔碰到事情比谁溜得都快，看他不吃了，飞速把台面整理了一下，借口自己还有论文要写，端着碗在王一博哀求的目光中关上了门。

尴尬仿佛成了实体，压得他喘不过气来。

宣萱抱着坚果站到他习惯坐的窗前，看着窗外，手一下一下地挠坚果的下巴，坚果舒服得发出呼噜呼噜的声音。

“站到这里我才意识到肖战有多爱你。”  
宣萱没有回头。

王一博不知道该怎么接话。

“你知道这栋房子的名字吗？”  
宣萱转过身，坚果懒懒地伸了个懒腰。  
“它叫吾乡。”

“这里有所有肖战最喜欢的东西，肖战很小就开始设计它，一草一木都要亲自设计，他那是最开心的就是躲在书房里画设计图。他总是梦想着有一个不用戴面具，不用躲藏的地方，受伤了可以在那里疗伤。”

“肖战从来不许别人来这个地方，除了刘海宽。我是第二次来这里，第一次，这里还只是一块空地，肖战带我来看过，我一直以为，这里建好后会成为我们的家。”

我第一次见到你，是在电梯里，当时我还在想，这个哭鼻子的小朋友长得真好看。  
女人的第六感很准，你冒冒失失地跑到病房看我的戒指，虽然你们都没有说，但是我还是猜到了你们的关系。  
我住院后住在肖家老宅，那时我就知道了，他的心安处早就住了一个人。  
可能他自己都没有发现。  
肖战这些年一直不快乐，尽管他什么也不说，可是我知道。  
他比他以为的还要爱你。

宣萱把坚果放到地上，小短腿喵喵叫着跑过去跳到床上，在被子上欢快地打滚。

宣萱看着王一博把猫抱在怀里，毛茸茸的白尾巴扫来扫去。

“肖战对猫有心理阴影，他从来不肯身边有这些毛绒绒的小东西出现，但是你却养了一只猫。”

“早点好起来吧，别让他担心了。”

宣萱走了。  
王一博搂紧了怀中的坚果，脸埋在它白色的绒毛里。

肖战回来的时候，王一博还坐在床上抱着坚果发呆。  
肖战把坚果赶下床，替王一博拢好被子。

“她来了。”

肖战停下手上的动作。

“她真的很好，比我想象中的还要好。”

“战哥。”  
王一博抬起头，眼睛雾蒙蒙的。  
“我们做吧。”

“不行，你身体还没好……”  
王一博仰起头封住肖战的嘴巴，伸手去解自己的睡衣扣子。

肖战很温柔，生怕他有一点不舒服，王一博却是推倒了他，跨坐在他身上。  
“别看我……”  
他红着脸，垂着眼睛，咬着下唇，撑起自己的身体，扶着他的炙热缓缓坐下，湿热的内壁被一寸寸劈开，脖子高高地扬起，胸口剧烈地起伏着。  
终于坐到最底端时，王一博脱力地跌在肖战身上，满脸都是泪。  
喘息了半晌，又挣扎着重新坐起，一上一下地摆动着身体，温热的手掌撑在他胸口上，指尖却凉得吓人，头低垂着，蓝色的发丝遮住脸，滚烫的泪珠一颗颗地砸到他的胸口。  
肖战托住他的脆弱的微微发抖的腰。  
他仍然固执地自己动，咬着下唇，浑身发抖着，在他身上起伏。  
呻吟声带着哽咽。  
两道白浊终于喷洒出来，王一博失力地瘫倒在他的怀里，眼泪不停地往下流，肖战心疼地去吻他红通通的眼睛，泪水流进嘴里，很苦。

晚上，王一博又发烧了。

后来，王一博才想起，那天是肖战的26岁生日。

等王一博再次去松哥的酒吧时，已经过了大半个月了。  
王一博这段时间总是无精打采，乐队叫他一起上台，他也摇摇头。

顾临清的死和宣萱的忽然造访都压得他喘不过来气。

多喝了两杯酒，刚到洗手间，就听到最里面的隔间里传来令人面红耳赤的声音。  
王一博站在洗手间门口，犹豫了一下，还是走了进去。  
洗手的时候，隔间的门忽然开了，赵硕提着裤子从里面走出来，看到他，愣了一下，然后裂开嘴角:“呦，小王嫂听着呢！”

赵硕看不上王一博。

第一次他们在这里喝酒，他唱完歌坐到肖战旁边，赵硕的眼中就带着浓浓的鄙夷。

肖战怕人乱叫惹王一博生气，就让大家叫他小王先生，赵硕偏不，当着肖战的面，叫他小王先生，背过去就叫他小王嫂子。

他心目里也只有宣萱能配上大嫂的称呼。  
战哥外面养了个男人，还上了心，连萱姐都冷落了。  
他都觉得战哥做的不厚道。  
他又不能对战哥说什么，所有的怨气都对着王一博撒。

王一博永远昂着头，一副高不可攀的样子，从来不把他放在眼里，他狠狠地吐一口吐沫:“呸！装个什么劲！”  
更难听的话没有说出来，松哥把他的酒满上:“有能耐你跟战哥说去，在这横什么。”

所以，整理完衣服和皮带，出门前他照例拿话挤兑他:“小王嫂听得过瘾不？”  
王一博懒得搭理他。

最里的隔间忽然“咚”的一声，有人从里面摔出来，凌乱狼狈，是岳朗。

那个总是自带猫罐头的温润如玉的男人，此刻眼镜被扔在地上，镜片踩碎了一只，被扯破的衬衫挂在身上，露出遍布凌虐痕迹的身体，一边的脸高高肿起，带着青青紫紫的掐痕，嘴角沾着未干的血痕。  
王一博连忙跑过去扶他。

岳朗却甩开他的手，继续在地上摸索自己的眼镜。  
王一博默默捡起眼镜递给他，他戴上眼镜，沉默着从地上艰难地站起，颤巍巍地挪到洗手池，哇地一声吐了起来。  
王一博帮不上忙，在一边干着急。  
岳朗洗了把脸，一言不发地继续朝门外走。  
王一博想扶他，却被他戒备地瞪着，只能放下了手。  
“那个……你要是需要帮忙……”  
“不用。”  
从牙缝中挤出两个字，岳朗继续拖着残破的身体，扶着墙壁伛偻前行。

后来，岳朗再也没有来过酒吧。  
坚果一到下午就巴巴地瞅酒吧门口，然后失望地趴在桌子上被带回家。

立冬了。  
王一博还是骑着摩托，带着坚果去酒吧。  
冬天的天空总是灰蒙蒙的，心情也从来没有好过。  
肖战现在不让他抽烟，他就背着肖战去抽，心中总有口气闷着，能把人逼疯。  
晚上，就疯狂渴求对方的身体。  
只有被填满的胀痛感，才让他觉得自己还活着。  
他们在欲海沉沦，他们肌肤相亲。  
他的世界一片荒芜。


End file.
